Pocky
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: After his recent loss against Bowser, Ganondorf is cheered up by the most unusual person with an unusual treat.


**First ever Smash Brothers story! Please, tell me what you think. Thank you!**

* * *

A warm, vibrant Spring afternoon had graced the earth. Butterflies were flying about and the flowers were in bloom. They came in all colors, shapes and sizes. These lovely things meant nothing to the god whom sat below a lone, shady tree. His green skin made the grass he was seated in jealous and his auburn hair caused the sun to beam down in envy. Ganondorf was alone on this Spring afternoon, silently pitying himself.

He had just recently lost a match against Bowser, the large koopa who looked down upon all. Things had been going fairly smooth and it seemed as though Ganondorf was going to bag himself a victory. Everything slowed down when a swift flash of light hit his eyes and a smashball began it's course around the stage, teasing the two greedy kings. A spiked shell smacked the Gerudo in the face and he toppled to the floor, quickly rising up to his feet again. Before he had the chance to sprint for the glowing ball, it was already too late. He faced Giga Bowser and was slapped away, launching up into the air and disappearing into the distance with a tiny twinkle. He desired revenge, but time denied him, granting Bower victory and bragging rights.

Ganondorf shut his eyes tightly, leaning his head back against the bark of the tree. How could he have lost so simply?

Peach, on her way back from the gym, sauntered nearby. The princess wore a pair of pink yoga pants and a hot and pastel pink sweat jacket. On her hip connected to the strap that was draped over her chest was a pink and white duffel bag. Her feet were covered by a pair of black running shoes and her sandy, blonde hair was up in a ponytail.

Peach was fairly jolly as she'd returned from a good workout. Her abs ached, but the Princess knew that keeping her figure would pay off in the end. In fact, she was quite exhausted but needed to get back to the Smash Mansion as there was a tea party to attend. The Princess had left the setting up and invitations to Zelda, her loyal Hylian friend.

Peach was distracted from her thoughts, noticing a green-ish figure relaxing below a tree. She would've let it be, but the person looked fairly sad. She began her stride to the tree and upon closer inspection, she noted that the green-ish figure was indeed Ganondorf. Even though he found pleasure in kidnapping princesses, Peach hated the upset look on his face.

Ganondorf opened his eyes and gazed up at the rosy figure standing above him.

"What's wrong?" the Princess questioned in her high-pitched, sweet, angelic voice.

Her voice, to a normal everyday person, was the best thing one could hear all day. To Ganondorf, it sounded like a kitten throwing up rainbows. Disgusting. He refused to answer her simple question which resulted in Peach grabbing a seat next to him on the fluffy grass.

The duo relaxed in the cool shade, enjoying the silence. The god shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable with the blonde's presence. The azure-eyed lady didn't mind, placing her legs straight out in front of her, then crossing her feet. She placed her hands on her lap, staring up at the cloudy sky. Looking down to her right, Peach gawked at an orange and yellow flower, the colors colliding to give a fading effect. She picked it with her small fragile fingers and turned to her left, presenting the floweret to an uninterested Ganondorf.

Princess Peach placed the flower in his lap, hoping that he'd notice it then. He didn't, keeping his eyes elsewhere. The blonde sighed, unzipping her duffel bag and going through the contents of it. She pulled out a small box of pocky, chocolate flavored. The box was already open, indicating that she'd indulged herself with half of it already earlier in the day. She flipped the box open and began to eat, bit by bit.

The redhead listened to her crunches and munches all while gazing across the open field. He questioned why she was gently stuffing herself with fattening Japanese snacks after returning from a workout.

"Ganondorf? Are you alright?" Peach asked again.

The god sighed to himself then softly replied,

"No."

A small pocky was thrust into his face. The sweet smell of chocolate invaded his nose and he grimaced in disgust, pitying not only his loss, but the fact that the Princess was attempting to cheer him up. Peach pouted, then decided that if he didn't want to accept her gift and feed himself, she'd feed him. Toadstool inched the tiny Japanese snack closer to his lips. She expected him to lean away or attempt to bite her hand, but he didn't. He probably didn't even notice how close she was to stuffing a sweet into his mouth.

Suddenly, the tree above the two shook, leaves falling from the branches. The adorable blonde glanced up to spot a bandaged figure hanging from the tree itself. A bright blonde ponytail hung down and Peach grinned.

"Sheik!"

"I've found you. I've come to tell you that the tea party has been prepared and is ready to begin." the Sheikah announced.

"Wonderful!"

"Also... Fox has accepted the invitation." Sheik whispered, stealing a pocky from the box in Peach's hand.

"I will arrive shortly!" Toadstool gasped, excited that her favorite Star Fox warrior accepted her invitation.

Shiek disappeared into the tree, leaving Peach alone with the god... who had seemed to disappear from sight. Peach peeked around, wondering where on Earth the man could've disappeared to. She stood to her feet, then stepped around to the opposite side of the tree. Peach had found the green-skinned demon she'd been hunting for.

"Ganondorf," she began, grabbing a seat next to him yet again, this time on her knees and clutching the box of chocolate pocky in her hands. "Won't you tell me what's wrong? I promise I'll listen."

His response was utter silence.

"Please, Mr. Ganondorf. It's not right to keep your feelings all bottled up like that. You should tell someone what's wrong."

More silence.

"Ganondorf, I-"

"Go aw-" just as the red-head turned to yell at the Princess, a small pocky was stuffed into his mouth, bringing him to silence.

His body slowly relaxed as the cool chocolate melted against his lips and pooled onto his tongue. The god felt his anger and regret melt away along with the chocolate, leaving him in a cool and collected state. Peach giggled to herself, watching his eyebrows soften. She stood up, grinning down as the pocky was sucked into the god's mouth and chewed upon.

"At least you're not as bad as Bowser!" the blonde smiled, retrieving her duffel bag from the other side of the shady tree, stuffing her half-empty box of pocky into it and slinging it over her shoulder. She began to take her leave, granting Ganondorf silence and isolation once again.

Peach hummed a lively tune to herself, satisfied with her work. She had cheered up one of the most evil villains known to man, and that was truly an achievement. A loud, horrendous roar made her freeze. She stopped in her tracks, butterflies tickling her stomach. Heavy thumps shook the ground and became louder as they approached her.

The Princess attempted to escape, only to realize that she was frozen in place. Her body refused to respond and she was stuck, a shiver riding her spine like a wave. This feeling was way too familiar. It was something you could feel only if you were fighting with a glowing Ganondorf. A Final Smash. Beast Ganon.

Another loud roar sounded and Peach was grabbed by the back of her athletic jacket and jerked up into the air. The beast had her in it's mouth and what it was going to do, she didn't know. Suddenly, the Pink Princess was shaken out of control and she screamed, deathly afraid.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ganondorf, no! Put me down!" Peach squealed. "Bad puppy! Bad! Let go!"  
The Princess fell from the beast's teeth and crashed to the ground, laying flat down on her back. She sat up, rubbing the new bruise upon the back of her head. Looking up at the beast in front her, she gasped in surprise, watching as the contents of her duffel bag were dumped onto the grassy ground.

"N-no! Ganondorf!"

Following the emptying of the expensive bag, the beast sniffed around as if it were hunting for something. Ganondorf quickly, but gently, picked up a small red box then turned, running away. Princess Toadstool crawled over to the mess that was her belongings. Towels, hair ties, a change of socks, an extra pair of white gloves, a pack of now broken sugar cookies and a couple of coins that were meant to buy her anything extra that she'd desired to eat on her way back to the mansion.

Everything seemed like it was there. Almost everything. Ganondorf had run away with something. The cute blonde searched and searched, but it wasn't there. The box of pocky that she'd come from the gym with was now gone. She would've been upset, but instead she smiled, realizing the god's new favorite treat which she secretly slipped under his door everyday. The awkward duo would never tell, but the childish Japanese treat had sparked a distant friendship between them, which resulted in team brawls being fairly weird when they were told to partner up.


End file.
